Broken
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Edward's POV, after leaving Bella in New Moon. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm alive!!! I know, I know, I haven't written in forever. I'm soooo sorry! I don't even have an excuse, but I promise to make up for it. So here is my first Twilight story ever.**

_After all of the times I've told her that I loved her, how could she fall for my lie so quickly? _I sigh quietly, but not quietly enough for Alice to miss it.

_You okay? _She asks. I turn my head away and stare at the landscape passing by. Carlisle was going at least twice as fast as the normal speed limit. _I can help you Edward._

I continue to ignore her. She grinds her teeth together.

_Sometimes I want to slap you, you do know that, right?_

More silence. Carlisle and Esme exchange glances. I try to close my mind completely. I can't take their sympathetic thoughts anymore. There's one thought I do catch, and it comes from the only self absorbed blonde in the car.

"Because I'm putting her in danger by staying!" I practically spat at Rosalie. She casually tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"I was just saying," she muttered.

"Well keep your thoughts to yourself," I growled in response. Jasper gave me a look and soon I felt calmer, but as the revelation hit, I felt angry again. "Stop that!"

"Enough," Esme said quietly. _It's alright to be upset Edward, _she thought. _We all miss Bella._

Hearing her name was like having a sharp wooden stake thrust through my chest. (Pun intended.) Instantly Jasper stiffened, catching a whiff of my pain. Emmett put a large hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and continued to stare out the window.

_Poor Edward._

_I don't know why he cares. She's just a stupid human._

_You're too stubborn for your own good sometimes._

_She misses you too._

This is the first time I wish I couldn't read minds…

**I'm still debating whether to make another chapter. I probably will. I don't know. Review please!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	2. Chapter 2

We were finally at our new house. It's night. Vampires can't go out at daytime. It would appear on the outside that we were just an ordinary family, moving into a new house. Ordinary. I wish.

They would suspect that the minivan was our only car. They were wrong. They would also assume we were human, but we're not.

Esme smiles and her thoughts are filled with new decorating ideas. Carlisle is smiling too, but he's thinking of all the lives he can save. Alice is smiling and thinking of her new wardrobe. Everyone is smiling but me.

Once we're inside, I sit down at the piano. (Emmett and I had moved most of the bigger furniture the night before. Super strength and speed does come in handy.) My fingers run over the keys, gently stroking them. And I begin to play.

First is Esme's favorite song. _Very nice Edward. _That thought comes from her. Next is a piece by Debussy. Carlisle's thoughts keep beat to the music.

Now my fingers are just gliding, and I don't pay attention to what I'm playing. I just play.

Everyone's thoughts start to close up, as if they're trying to keep something from me. And suddenly I realize what I'm playing. _Her_ lullaby. Abruptly I stop. I sit, as still as stone. The thoughts are still shielded from me.

In a fluid, swift movement I'm upstairs, in my room.

I sit on my sofa, and let the wave of pain sweep me away…

**Poor Edward. He's so angsty.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	3. Chapter 3

Attics were good for being alone. I realized this in the first couple weeks of moving. Nobody to bother you except stray bats, for they stayed out of the warmth of the sun, like vampires. I laughed without humor. How ironic.

Thoughts from downstairs constantly ruined my peace.

_"You alright Edward?"_

_"I'm sure she misses you too."_

_"You can't stay up there forever." _

Maybe I could stay up here forever. Maybe I would. But the dark circles rapidly forming under my eyes which now were a bold black reminded me of my diet. I would have to go hunt, before I became a danger to our neighbors...

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	4. Chapter 4

In no time at all, the mountain lion is in my grasp, and I drink, the flaming feeling in my throat instantly extinguished. The blood's effects are almost calming in a way as I can feel the color spread throughout my face, and my eyes lighten to a light golden brown.

I push the corpse off my chest with ease, and in one swift, fluid movement, I'm standing. Sunlight pours through the branches on the trees above my head. A single ray reaches my arm, which glistens like diamonds on contact. I sigh, and trudge past my fallen prey.

Its eyes are still open, and are a dark, milky brown. The breath I don't really need catches in my throat. Those eyes, they're... Like _her_ eyes.

I can easily picture _her_ fallen at my feet now, blood streaming down _her _throat, wetting _her_ hair. This was the reason I left _her_. For _her_ safety.

With a sudden anger my hand swings out behind me, leaving an innocent tree in shambles. I needed to get out of here. To forget about _her_.

I continue my hike at a speed so fast the human eye would have trouble following me. Every branch, every leaf I see reminds me of _her_. _She _was so full of life, always dressed in earthy tones of greens and browns.

My sprint slows quickly, until I'm standing still in front of a tall tree. And I, the strong, terrifying vampire, sit at its trunk, and cry without any tears.

**Poor Edward. Ah well. He shouldn't have left her. Stupid overprotective vampire.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	5. Chapter 5

How long has it been? Only three months?

It doesn't seem like much for an immortal.

But what about for my broken heart? Three months could be all of eternity, for all I care.

Not that I do. I'm empathetic now, empty. Longing. Wanting.

_Bella. _

I miss my Bella.

Her name tears a gaping hole in my chest, where my long stopped heart lays.

Why did I leave you, love? Why?

I bring my fist down, shattering a rock.

I'm sitting in a tropical forest, in South America.

It would be quite peaceful, granted Bella was with me. But she's not.

She's probably still in Forks, and has already moved on.

I haven't felt a pain like this in almost one hundred years.

I feel so empty...

Time passes slowly, and wounds never heal.

**~LeiaOrganicSolo.**


End file.
